Back in Time
by CrazyReader1899
Summary: Five girls get transported back in time to their favorite movie Newsies.
1. The sleepover

We do not own Newsies all rights belong to Disney unfortunately

* * *

So this is how every Friday night went me,Marrissa,Bella,Sophia and Anna would all get together for a sleepover like any sixteen year old girls would but somehow tonight felt different and we all knew it.

At School,During Lunch

"Hey Emma-Lina."Anna said teasingly sitting down at their lunch table.

"Tabarnouche!How many times do I have to tell you it's Lina!The young French-Canadian said aggravated ,giving her a death glare.

"I don't get why you don't like your name."The tall dark haired girl said while stealing some of the shorter girl's fries.

"Hey!Get your own and you try having the name Emma-Lina."the short dark haired girl retorted.

"Do you guys know where Belle is."Marrissa asked trying to stop a fight from breaking out.

Meanwhile Sophia was watching the fight with an amused smile.

"She's coming this way right now."Lina said looking up from her book.

The drop dead gorgeous blond girl was indeed coming this way you could see the boys drool falling to the ground LITERALLY.

Boys fell for her easily enough with her perfectly wavy hair,crystal blue eyes,perfect tan and australian accent.

Then there was Lina with her dark brown curly,bushy hair(that if was any darker it would be black)with creamy blond highlights,dark brown eyes,tan and a French-Canadian accent that sometimes leaked out when she got mad.

Marrissa had dark skin,brown eyes and perfectly cured dark brown hair.

Anna had unruly light brown hair,the bluest of blue eyes and she was kind of pale.

Sophie the shortest of all had dark hair,fair skin and dark brown eyes.

Now on with the story.

"Lina would you stop reading for one second to great one of your best friends."Bella said in fake astonishment.

"Yaya." Lina answered not even bothering to look up from her book.

"What is so interesting about The Mark of Athena anyways,and weren't you reading Harry Potter "Sophia asked.

"More than you could ever Know,and I was but I finished them."Lina responded finally looking up from her book and putting it away and into her bag.

"So anyways, the sleepover's at your house right?"Anna asked Bella.

"Yep."Bella answered just as the bell rang.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

At Bella's House

"I can't believe your parents left you the house for the entire weekend."Sophia said in disbelieve looking up at the huge mansion even though she had been there a million times before she still couldn't believe that Bella lived there.

"Are you coming."Bella asked as the rest of them followed her inside.

"I've got everything set up downstairs."Bella said once they were inside.

So they followed her down to the basement living room where the dvd player was set up and there was pizza on the coffee table and chips,candy , pop and a bunch of other junk food.

Once they finished setting up their sleeping bags they started eating and they talked about Newsies,school,boys newsie boys.

"So what do we do now?"Marrissa asked to no one in particular.

"NEWSIES!"They all yelled together.

"I already put it in."Bella told them as she pressed play.

"MUSH!"Anna exclaimed when Mush appeared on the screen .

"Oh no!She's in Mush mode!"Bella groaned.

They waited until Mush got off the screen and she stopped

"Skittery is a million times better"Sophia said while munching on some barbecue chips.

"Jack is BATMAN!"Bella exclaimed.

"So David is supper intelligent."Marrissa retorted.

"Have you seen Race."Lina told them while eating some skittles .

"Hey Bella Sarah's on the screen."Sophia told her.

"That female dog."Bella said giving the TV screen a death glare.

They continued bickering for a few more minutes until they saw lightning flash next to the window.

"Guys that doesn't look to good."Marrissa told them.

Just then lightning struck the house.

Everything went black for a few seconds.

Then they found them self's in an old timey alleyway.

"Guys we aren't in Florida anymore."Bella said

* * *

Please rate and review if you do Newsie will give you a virtual hug.


	2. Author's note

I'm sorry I haven't been writing lately but my windows broke,I've been busy and Melody's gone but as an I'm sorry present/late Christmas present I'm going to update this story as much as I can in the next few days.~Matata


	3. Knight in Shining Armour

Before we start I want to thank Austra and Wapomeo Huntress for reviewing.I also want to thank JacobsConlonBrooklynNewsie for being the first person to favourite this story. Disclaimer :We do not own Newsies. Back in Time Chapter Two :Knight in Shining armour. "Way To state the obvious."Marissa said rolling her dark brown eyes.

"Where's Lina?"Sophia asked the girls looking around her eyes filled with worry. "What d'you mean,she's right beside me."Anna said turning around only to find the brick wall of the alleyway. "Oh fudge!Oh fudge!She's gone!Marissa said starting to hyperventilate.

"Yeah Jack i'se sure i'se heard some voices down here."Said a voice at the opening of the the several pairs of footsteps grew closer it was easy to tell who it Higgins (who had been the one who had spoken),Jack Kelly,Mush Meyers and Skittery.

"Are you goils ok?"Mush asked the girls.

"Here she goes."Sophia whispered to Anna.

"What do you think are we okay one of our best friends just disappeared how would you feel!"Marissa exclaimed almost yelling."Marissa calm down we're all worried about Lina."Bella told the shorter girl.

"Well,maybe we can help you find your friend?"Jack asked them not taking his eyes of Bella. "Could you?Please?Anna asked.

"Well of course?What does she look like?Race asked curious of who this girl was.

"She has long dark brown hair with creamy blond highlights,brown eyes,she's tanned,she's wearing a blue t-shirt and striped baggy pants."Right when Marissa finished they heard a scream.

"That's her."Sophie exclamed. They followed it to an other alleyway about two streets down. When they got to the mouth of of the alleyway they saw Lina (who was struggling to stay conscious)being pinned to the wall by Morris and Oscar was watching with a bemused expression. "Get off me."Lina told Morris. "I don't know sweetheart."Oscar whispered while tracing her jawline with his filthy that he punched Lina in the stomach causing her to groan in was the last straw for Race who ran into the alleyway,kicked Oscar where the sun don't shine which caused him to fall over and hiss in he grabbed Morris by the shirt and punched him in the face which caused Lina to fall with a thump to the alleyway that Race insisted on carrying her all the way to the lodging house. But when he picked her she said something before passing out that made him smile." My knight in shining armour." Please rate and review!


	4. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys! Sorry, but I have major writers block.**

**I know I should've posted this earlier, but I have now, and since I'm the one who primarily writes I'm afraid this story is on pause. But as soon as soon as the writers block clears up I will try to write.**

**D':**


End file.
